DBA-M
By Basil Bulgar-Slayer DBA-M (or DBA 100) is De Bellis Antiquitatis modified for use with armies based on the four DBM Army List books. Army Composition The point cost for elements is based on the following table: Armies are based on DBM army lists, but contain 100 to 150 army points. (Note that a 2% percent ³grace² amount is not a bad thing.) Each army will have only one general chosen from any general element listed as either C-in-C or sub general. Generals cost the basic cost for their element type. Generals can command all of the troops in their army. For Double-Based Elements (DBEs), pay only the points for the lead element. For example, a DBE consisting of a Bow(X) backed up by a Bow(O) costs only as a single Bow element. The army must contain at least a quarter of the minimum of all compulsory troop types, with the exception of compulsory generals, baggage, naval, or fortifications. If used, optional compulsory requirements must be followed. It can contain no more than a quarter of the maximum of any troop type. In all cases, round any division to determine the number of troop elements up with no result less than 1. Some armies may exceed the point value for the game even when using only the compulsory troop types. If this happens, try to adhere to the standards as closely as possible. Remember that each army includes a required camp and an optional camp-follower. Both cost no points. Of course, the camp-follower can be replaced by an element from the army. Terrain Games should be played on an area that is a minimum of 3600p by 2400p (3' by 2' in 15mm scale). To determine sides of the game area, number one long side 1-2 and the other 3-6 and roll a die. The terrain is selected from the army list of the defender. The DBA army lists can give these. We recommend that a BUA have the same effect as a Woods during the game, with the following exceptions: *The Defender can place up to 10% of the defending army¹s AP strength in the BUA before any other deployment is performed. However, the actual placement of the elements in the BUA is not performed until all other deployment is complete. *Foot troops within a BUA suffer no modification for being in Bad Going as long as their opponent is outside the BUA. *Littoral landing parties can consist of up to 1/3 of the total available elements for an army. Battle Deployment should be in secret. Some screen can be placed between the armies at the time of deployment. Armies deploy normally. After the screen is removed, the Defender deploys any elements within a BUA. If there are no elements within a BUA, the Defender has the option of swapping the position of elements as detailed in the regular DBA rules. Some Examples of Army Composition Example 1 Scots Common Army (Book IV/16) -- I want to create a pre-1162AD army for Badger even though his math skills are better than mine. The army requires a Knight General, 1 Norman-Scots Knight, and 12 Lowland Scots Yeoman Spears (Pikes). This adds up to 68 points. This leaves me 32 points for additional elements. Here are two options: #I add 2 Ettrick Archers (as Psiloi) for 6 points, 1 Ribauld Horde for 1 point, and 6 more Lowland Scots Yeoman Spears (Pikes) for 24 points. The whole army comes to 100 points. #I add 2 Islemen Blades for 10 points total, 3 Highland Warrior Bows for 12 points total, 1 Highland Scout (Psiloi) for 3 points, 3 Highland Rabble (Hordes) for 3 points total and 1 more Lowland Scots Yeoman Spears (Pikes) for 4 points. The whole army comes to 100 points. Note that both the Islemen and Highland Warriors have compulsory minimums if they are used. Example 2 Later Polish Army (Book IV/66) -- I want to create a post-1400 Polish army. The army requires a Knight General, 2 Rycerz (Knights), and 3 Czeladz (Cavalry). This adds up to 51 points. This leaves me 49 points for additional elements. I decide to add 1 Axemen (Blade) for 5 points, 3 Town Militia (Bows) for 12 points, 2 Lithuanian Cavalry (actually Light Horse) for 10 points, 2 Hungarian Cavalry (again, Light Horse) for 10 points, 1 Serbian Cavalry (more Light Horse) for 5 points, and 1 Gun (Artillery) for 8 points. The whole army is 101 AP. (Close enough!) Example 3 Hussite Army (Book IV/80) -- I want to create a post-1420 Hussite army (mainly in an attempt to add Hussite cavalry to the mix). The army requires a Knight General, 3 War-Wagons, and 3 Mixed Flailmen and Halberdiers (Blades). This adds up to 49 points. This leaves me 51 points for additional elements. I decide to add 2 more War-Wagons for 16 points, 2 more Mixed Flailmen and Halberdiers (Blades) for 10 points, 1 Mounted Scouts With Crossbows (Light Horse) for 5 points, and 2 Hussite Cavalry (Knights) for 20 Points. It should be noted that a Hussite army does not require a camp or camp-follower because of the war-wagons included in the army. Category:DBA Rules Variants Category:Army Composition